I'd Give you a Kidney
by LivNel4ever
Summary: What happened when the elevator doors closed? Post Choreographed
1. Chapter 1

El: I'd give you a kidney Liv: Not if I give you mine first

(Elevator doors close, they both laugh, but don't look at each other)

El: I'd give you my liver.  
Liv: Not if I give you mine first

El: I'd give you my lung

Liv: Not if give you mine first

El: I'd give you my heart

Liv: Not if I give you mine first

El: I'd give you my shirt

Liv: Not before I rip it off

(he looks at her with a raised eyebrow, she keeps her stare a front)

El: I'd give you a kiss

Liv: Not if I kiss you first

(Elevator doors open they walk out to the streets of NY)

El: You'd kiss me first?

Liv: Not if you kissed me first

El: I missed you.  
Liv: I missed you more.

El: You got any dinner plans?  
Liv: Not if you don't ask me.

El: Dinner, my place?  
Liv: Thought you'd never ask.


	2. Chapter 2 El Plugs

Chapter 2: 'El Plugs'

**a/n: Rach--don't hate me for the title of this chapter! )) You have to admit it IS FUNNY! **

El: Italian?

Liv Chinese.

El: Thought so. I already ordered it.

Liv: I know. I saw the menu.

El: You think you're smart?

Liv (glances El up and down): Then some, yes.

El: You're evil.

Liv: You're just figuring this out?

El: I like it.

Liv: I know.

El: I like you.

Liv: You better

El: You give that dork your phone number?

Liv: I don't date dorks.

Liv: You ground Dickie?

El: Till he's 18.

Liv: You really have a bad couple of weeks?

El: Since the day you left.

Liv: Dani seemed nice.

El: She was alright.

Liv: You love her?

El: Not a chance.

Liv: You couldn't quit saying her name.

El: The vic's name was Danielle!

Liv: You better not love her.

El: My heart is already sold

Liv: I hope you got a receipt

El: She won't be exchanging it

Liv: Oh yeah?

El: Yeah.

Liv: How do you know?

El: I know.

Liv: I'd still give you my kidney

El: I'd give you both of mine.

Liv: You ever going to kiss me?

El: You ever going to rip off my shirt?

Liv: With more then just my eyes?

El: You changed.

Liv: You changed.

El: I like it.

Liv: I like it too.

El: You look amazing

Liv: Thanks

El: I love what you've done with you hair

Liv: Same could go for you.

El: What do you mean?

Liv (laughs hysterically) Nothing…nothing…(says just above a whisper) 'El Plugs'

(Liv runs away before he gets the meaning of what she just said)

El: WHY YOU LITTLE!

(Chases after her)

Liv: I'm kidding! I'm kidding! It was a joke! Ahh ha ha ha! El stop! Hahaha!! El Put me down!

(El tosses her on his bed)

Liv: Is this how you get women in your bed Stabler?

El: No, just you.

Liv: You like me in your bed?

El: Guess we'll have to wait and find out.

Liv: Jerk, you know you're going to like it.

El: I know. Let me help you up.

Liv: You got money?

El: WHAT?!

Liv: For the food El.

El: Riiight. I knew that.

Liv: Think you can keep your mind out of the gutter while we eat?

El: I make no promises I know I can't keep.

**a/n: Come on Ear plugs…El plugs! His hair? Hair plugs! Ah! Forget it! You know it's funny!**


	3. Chapter 3 After Dinner Mints

Chapter 3: After dinner mints

El: Did you like the Chinese?

Liv: It was delish.

El: Want a beer?

Liv: Sure do.

El: I'm glad to see you didn't give that up.

Liv: Never. Beer is sacred, you know that Stabler.

El: You were gone for too long

Liv: I know.

El: You ever going to leave me again?

Liv: Never

El: Good, my heart couldn't take it.

Liv: Neither could mine.

El: Things are changing between us Liv.

Liv: I know.

El: Are you scared?

Liv: Terrified, you?

El: Not at all.

Liv: Liar.

El (big grin): I'm not lying!

Liv: Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!

El: Real mature Olivia.

Liv: You love it.

El: You love me

Liv: You wish

El: I don't have to wish

Liv: Mighty confident aren't we?

El: With guns like these (flexes his biceps) You betcha.

Liv: You're such an idiot.

El: Yeah, but you still love me.

Liv: Keep it up Stabler.

El: 'Nother beer?

Liv: Sit, I'll get 'em.

(She walked into his kitchen, he followed)

Liv: Do you even have any idea what we are doing?

El: Not a clue, but I like it.

She smiles up at him. He walks closer to her and places his hands on her waist. They are closer then they have ever been before. She wills herself not to freak out. _It's just Elliot! What is the big fucking deal anyway! _

He draws her in and she rests her head against his chest.

El: You smell nice.

Liv: You feel nice.

He held her just a little tighter. Their bodies fit together like missing pieces of a puzzle.

El: Liv?

Liv: Hmm?

He took his hand and placed his fingers underneath her chin raising it slightly. She thought she was going to faint. Then very slowly, very softly he placed his lips on hers. Neither one of them moved, or breathed for about a minute, and then all of a sudden like a stick of dynamite had exploded so did their kiss. His tongue surpassed her lips, moving, feeling, caressing every inch of her mouth. She tasted like sugar, ok beer, but same difference.

A silent non moving kiss quickly became a hot, passionate, sloppy wet, game of tonsil hockey. His hands began to explore her body, and her his. His hands played with the bottom of her shirt, threatening to be lifted off and thrown to the floor.

Liv: Mind if I rip this shirt off you now?

(Elliot pulled Olivia's shirt up and over her head)

El: Does that answer your question?

(She smiled up at him)

Liv: Uh huh.

She ripped open his shirt exposing his bare muscular chest. Her hands felt the electricity run through her entire body as she ran them up and down her partners chest.

They both suddenly stopped...

_Knock! Knock!_

**a/n: evil grin---only I know who is at the door!! Muh ha ha ha! But I am interested in who YOU thin is at that door!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4 Who Can it Be Now?

Chapter 4: Who Can It be now?

They broke away from their intense make out session, "Are you going to get that?" Olivia asked him. Her mouth still hung open, lips swollen.

"No." He said pulling her back into his embrace and pushing her up against the kitchen wall. They both smiled through the kiss. He put his hands on her hips and pulled them into his. She moaned softly as she ran her fingernails down his back.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_** The knock was much harder, much more demanding this time.

She broke the kiss and he groaned, "Ah! I guess I need to get that huh?"

She kissed him softly on the lips, "Yeah." She said bending down and picking up her shirt.

While she put it on he looked through the peek hole. _Oh Shit!_ He thought to himself.

"Hey Liv?" He said just above a whisper, "You might not like this."

She walked up to the door and looked through the peek hole, their bodies dangerously close to one another.

She backed away from the door and smiled up at him, "It's ok Elliot."

He planted a huge kiss on her lips before he opened the door.

"Elliot," The woman said as she busted her way into his apartment. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw _her _standing there. Her hair was disheveled, lips swollen, clothes messy. Her eyes glanced over at Elliot, his shirt was off. Her eyes glanced at the floor; oh there it is on the floor, "You're the woman from the precinct, the one looking for Elliot. Well," She did a glance over at the pair in complete disgust, "looks like you found him." She said coldly.

"What? You two met before?" Elliot asked to Olivia more then Dani.

"Yeah." Olivia said looking down at the tile on the kitchen floor, "I came to the station looking for you as soon as I got back." She admitted, slowly bringing her gaze up to meet Elliot's baby blues.

His eyes looked at her warmly, sweetly. _She did come looking for me as soon as she got back!_ He thought happily to himself.

"I never did catch your name?" Dani interrupting the puppy eyes Elliot and Olivia were giving each other.

Olivia outstretched her hand to shake Dani's, "its Olivia. Olivia Benson." She said.

"Like hell! You're Olivia! This is Olivia? Your old partner Olivia!" Dani screamed at Elliot.

"Not Old!" _God what was with everyone calling me 'his old partner'!_

"So that is the real reason you didn't ask me to stay?"

"Yes." Elliot confessed.

"But you didn't even know she was back then?"

"But I knew she would be coming back." Elliot said smiling at Olivia, who smiled back.

"I thought we were going to be together, always." She said.

Elliot almost choked, "What?!"

"Us. We kissed Elliot!" She looked over at Olivia, "Did you know that? We kissed!"

Olivia laughed, "Elliot and me don't have any secrets." She said to her. True he never came out and said he kissed Dani, but he didn't need to. They new each other inside and out, could read each others mind. She was actually relieved, she thought they slept together.

"I can't believe you dumped me for this tree hugging WHORE!"

"Don't you EVER! EVER talk about Olivia like that!" Elliot warned.

"She's a home wrecker! She broke up your marriage and now she's breaking us up!"

"We were never an 'us' Dani! We kissed one time after a very long night of drinking! I'm sorry if you thought it was more then that, or if I led you on in any way, but there was never an 'us'."

Dani took a deep breath. At first Elliot and Olivia thought she was going to leave peacefully. Sha! Right!

She lunged herself towards Olivia swinging her fists. Olivia reacted in time and ducted as Dani's fist collided with Elliot's cabinets.

"I think that just made it worse." Olivia whispered to Elliot. They both took a few steps back; away from Dani whose face was getting redder by the second.

"It looks angry." Elliot whispered back, causing a chuckle out of Olivia.

"You think that's funny? What am I just a big joke to you? Is that all I was to you Elliot? A joke? A temporary replacement until your _precious_ Olivia came back." She said as she pushed Olivia into the Fridge.

"Hey!" Elliot said stepping in-between the pair, "Dani, get the hell out now." He yelled through clinched teeth.

"I hate you Olivia Benson!" She looked over at Elliot, "You too Elliot Stabler! I wish I never came to SVU!" She said as she slammed the door behind her.

Elliot looked over at Olivia. She walked up to him and smiled, "She's not the only one." and placed her lips back on his for round two.

He picked her up and sat her on the counter his hands danced in her hair. Her shirt quickly came off. She wrapped her legs around is masculine waist. She pulled his body closer to hers. He could feel her heart beat against his chest. He laid her body down on the counter and cupped her breast firmly. She let out a small moan and pulled his lips back on hers---

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"You have got to be kidding me!" Elliot said as he helped Olivia off the counter.

"Who could it be now?!" She said trying to get her breathing back down to normal.

a/n: I'm starting to feel really evil about this…sorry guys!


	5. Chapter 5 Oh !

Chapter 5--Oh #$!

**a/n: This chapter is totally dedicated to sweet-4-stabler! She gave me the idea for this chapter! Thanks !!!!!!!!!!!**

"Fuck 'em." Elliot said slamming his body against hers and into the wall.

His lips devoured hers as she turned them around and crashed his body into the wall. He turned her around and led her to the bedroom. They were half way there when he tripped over a shoe causing them both to fall knocking over an end table on the way. The lamp that was on the end table broke shattering light bulb shells around them.

She fell right on top of him and they both laughed hysterically. "Should we clean this up?" She asked him as they looked around the room.

"Olivia, you are half naked lying on top of me…do you really think I give a damn about the mess?" He said catching his breath.

"Right." She said as she bent down and made love to his mouth with just her tongue. He rolled on top of her and pulled her up so they could make their way back to his bedroom.

Before they got to the bedroom Olivia crashed Elliot back into the wall. She kissed his neck and he leaned his head back in pure bliss. Unfortunately his head hit a photo frame causing it to crash to the floor.

"Oh my God? Are you ok?" She asked feeling the back of his head for any contusions.

"I'm better then ok." He said looking her up and down and smiling. He then took her hand and they actually made it to the bedroom with out any more disasters.

eoeoeoe**MEANWHILE**eoeoeoeo

"Munch, you guys can bring it in. I'm calling it a night. I'll see you at the house." Cragen said over the radio.

Munch and Fin were on a long stakeout and were not getting anywhere when they heard the call come over the scanner. They weren't paying attention at first until the heard the address…

"That's Elliot's address." Munch said just above a whisper. He looked over at Fin who already had his phone out.

"Captain, It's Fin."

NoNewEppysTillJanuary!Ack!WhatAreWeGoing2Do?NoNewEppysTillJanuary!Ack!WhatAreWeGoing2Do?

Outside Elliot's door there stood two uniform officers talking to a tall man.

"I heard some yelling so I went over and knocked on the door to make sure everything was ok, but no one answered. So I went back to my apartment, I just moved in next door," The tall man said pointing to the apartment next door, "And then I heard some crashing, glass breaking, a few grunts and that's when I called you guys."

"Ok thank you for your help." The Police Officer said to the man.

Munch and Fin arrived just as the two Officers broke through Elliot's door.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?" Munch yelled to guys in uniform.

The one uniform told the Detectives what the neighbor had just said when they heard a scream come from inside.

They all grabbed for the guns as quietly as possible.

"Fin check this out." Munch whispered. Fin's eyes widen as he saw the broken lamp, and the fallen photo frame.

They backed up against the wall "On the count of three." Munch said to Fin who nodded.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeooeoe

Elliot was on top Olivia giving her all the _Stabler_ he had. She couldn't hang on for much longer she screamed in ecstasy. "Elliot Oh my God." She panted as he pulverized into her harder and faster. They were both hot and sweaty. He placed his mouth onto her breast and sucked. She leaned her head back and scratched her nails along Elliot's back.

He looked deeply into her eyes, "You're so beautiful Olivia Benson." He said as he continued to thrust into her.

"You really know how to drive a woman wild Stabler." She said as she moved her hips in sync with his.

"I can't hold on much longer." Elliot panted out. She wrapped her legs around his hips and held on to him tightly as she began to climax along with Elliot.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeooeoe

They opened Elliot's bedroom door and nothing prepared them for what they saw. "ELLIOT! OLIVIA! OH MY GOD!" Munch yelled and shut the door.

"Did we just see what I think we just saw?" The one officer asked Munch and Fin.

"You have _no_ idea." Fin replied.

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeooeoe

"Oh My God Elliot! Did that just happen? Did they just see us? Ohhhhh---" It didn't matter at that moment, they were both in the middle of climaxing, they had to finish this.

Elliot did his best not to scream her name. "Liv…..omg…Liv," He whispered as he pounded into her releasing his fluids into her and she came right along with him. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily.

"Come on Liv, we have to go face the music." He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Do we have to go out there?" Olivia asked swinging her legs around and started to put her clothes back on.

"Yeah…I think we do." Elliot said rubbing his fingers through his hair.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeooeoe

"Munch! Fin! What the hell happened here!" Cragen called as he saw his two detectives looking rather pale. He examined Elliot's apartment and shook his head when he saw the turned over end table and broken lamp. He immediately thought the worst. It wasn't good, whatever it was. He placed his hand on the knob to Elliot's bedroom door.

"No! Captain! NO!" Munch said jumping in front of Don and the door. "Trust me, you do NOT want to see what is behind that door."

"It's ok John." He said patting him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"No, trust him Cap, you can not go in there." Fin stepped in.

"It's not what you think." Munch said and made Don back away from the door.

Just then the two love birds made their way out of the bedroom, completely humiliated. Olivia was behind Elliot as if to shield herself from the embarrassment. They both had their heads down not wanting to look at Munch or Fin. Elliot was holding her hand and he squeezed it gently.

"Elliot? Olivia?" Cragen said in complete shock.

Both their heads shot up. Holy shit! Cragen was there!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just an FYI I have decided to end this story here. I just don't want to keep you guys waiting for another chapter, because I won't be writing one…Sorry guys...


End file.
